


Knives Out, And Hearts Too

by jxxliara



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28563198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxxliara/pseuds/jxxliara
Summary: Will dizia que poucas coisas o chamavam atenção a ponto de intrigá-lo, era possível contar nos dedos tudo que havia lhe causado tal afeito. Mas, sem dúvidas, Hannibal Lecter, um de seus melhores clientes, era uma delas.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 1





	1. Primeiro

**Author's Note:**

> Bom, a ideia dessa fanfic surgiu do nada, quase como uma epifania enquanto pensava o quanto gosto de facas depois de ver um programa sobre que costumo assistir. Um tempo depois comentei com Alex, e ele me incentivou a escrever essa história. Não muda muita coisa além do fato de que o Will não trabalha pra FBI e sim é um cuteleiro, nome esse dado a pessoas que fabricam instrumentos cortantes. Ela vai ter alguns capitulos, ainda não sei quantos, não vou me aprofundar muito nos acontecimentos da série, focando mais na relação do Will com o Hannibal, como vender-cliente e possível algo mais. Espero que gostem!

“O aço 52100 deve ser forjado a uma temperatura entre 850Cº a 900Cº...” era nisso que Will Graham pensava ao levar a barra de aço a forja. “O forjamento é o processo inicial e necessário para que seja possível dar forma útil aos materias através de técnicas de prensagem ou martelamento...”, ele sempre repassava essas informações na cabeça, inúmeras vezes, enquanto realizava os já familiares processos necessários para se produzir facas, apesar de saber de cor e saltitado cada uma das etapas. Gostava de repassá-los sempre que possível na mente para manter as informações sempre frescas na mente, assim evitaria erros. E ele detestava comenter erros, por mais mínimos que fossem. “Cutelaria é uma profissão de precisão...”, era o que dizia sempre que se pegava explicando para alguém os ofícios da profissão que praticava, exige firmeza, precisão e, por mais incrível que pareça, um extremo cuidado, especialmente nos processos finais da fabricação do objeto. Era possível dizer que eram coisas que Will Graham tinham de sobra, os mais de 10 anos dedicados a cutelaria eram prova disso. A considerável fama em Baltimore como um dos principais e mais requisitados cuteleiros da cidade também. 

Mas não gostava de se gabar, tinha conhecimento sobre os títulos que levava e do talento que o fez ser reconhecido como tal, porém preferia não ostentá-los, havia feito poucas mudanças em sua pequena loja, apenas coisas necessárias, continuava trabalhando sozinho e ainda morava em uma pequena casa a poucas casas dali com seus três companheiros de quatro patas. Costumava dizer que apesar de tudo continuava sendo o mesmo garoto simples de Lousiana de anos atrás, que foi criado na fazenda do pai, gostava de cuidar dos animais e todas as noites sentava na varanda com um copo quente de chocolate e observava as estrelas. Gostava de levar vida simples, quase não sustentava luxos apesar do seu negócio lhe render considerável fortuna. Homem simples de habitos simples, era assim que poderia ser descrito. 

Após aquecer o aço o suficiente, levou-o até a bigorna e, com um martelo, ia dando forma a barra, sempre a levando novamente até a forja sempre que o aço fosse esfriando. Repetia o processo inúmeras vezes até que desse a forma que queria a faca. Poderia levar horas para fabricar uma única faca, não gostava de apressar nenhum processo, dependia do metal usado, do tipo de faca feita, e também porque por varias vezes era necessário parar para atender seus clientes. Era procurado praticamente o dia todo enquanto a loja estivesse aberta, em alguns periodos tinha mais clientes do que em outros, porém tinha clientes que normamente vinham sempre no mesmo horário, o que fazia a loja estar sempre consideravelmente movimentada. 

Foi pensando nisso que ouviu o pequeno sino da entrada tocar, indicando que havia um cliente. Terminou de dar mais duas marteladas na quase faca presa ao alicate e deixou-a em cima da bigorna. Passava das seis da tarde, constumava ficar aberto até as oito durante a semana, alguns de seus clientes conseguiam passar ali apenas durante a noite, em sua maioria porque era o horário que saiam do serviço. Tinha alguns clientes especificos que sempre iam ali entre as seis e as sete e meia da noite, tentou pensar qual deles seriam enquanto lavava as mãos. o Sr. Jones, dono de um restaurante famoso de Baltimore, era um deles, costumava ir ali atrás de novas facas para os cortes das carnes que servia em seu restaurante sempre uma hora antes de sua abertura, porém ele apenas aparecia uma vez por mês e já havia feito sua visita a duas semanas atrás. Não tinha como ser ele.

Tinha o garoto dos Miller, Thomas, um garoto na casa dos seus vintes anos que colecionava facas, em especial as feitas de aço damasco. Costumava dizer que foi uma paixão herdada do pai, que a anos colecionava facas e adagas. Thomas contou a Will que com 16 anos o pai havia lhe dado sua primeira faca, dizendo que poderia começar sua propria coleção se fosse do interesse dele. Desde então, a cada três meses, no mínino, o Miller mais novo sempre vinha buscar uma faca do seu agrado e que contemplasse sua coleção particular. Fazia algum tempo que o cuteleiro não via Thomas, mas não sabia bem se já fazia três meses de sua visita anterior. Então provavelmente não deveria ser ele. 

Tinha também o Derick Brooks, que sempre buscava as melhores facas que o Grahan tinha para caça. Não era um grande apreciador dos caçadores já que se considerava um grande amante dos animais, porém não poderia reclamar, eles costumavam deixar uma boa grana ali, Derick em especial, já que este, de alguma maneira ainda misteriosa para Will, conseguia quebrar todas as facas que comprava em um periodo de cinco mesme. O cuteleiro não duvidava da qualidade do seu trabalho, mas sentia grande pena dos animais ao imaginar a força que o caçador provavelmente usava neles. Mas ele tinha vindo em pouco menos de dois meses, a menos que ele tenha quebrado o próprio recorde, ainda era cedo para que ele aparecesse ali. 

Então restava apenas um deles. 

Will caminhou calmamente até a porta que separava seu atelie do balcão de sua loja. Abriu e sorriu assim que avistou seu cliente. O homem estava de costas, olhando algumas de seus facas expostas em um dos balcões de vidro temperado, na lateral da loja. Vestia, como sempre, seu terno visivelmente caro, dessa vez em um mesclado de preto e cinza, postura sempre ereta e elegante, junto de seus cabelos sempre bem penteados e do aroma forte que Will não conhecia mas cheirava a perfume caro. Dos clientes que apareciam durante esse periodo do dia, era um dos mais frequentes, dando as caras uma vez a cada duas semanas. Não sabia bem qual utilidade as facas compradas ali tinham para aquele homen elegante, de aparência culta, porém conseguia enxergar em seus olhos um fascínio peculiar, poderia dizer que de algum maneira tinha apreço pelas facas que comprava. 

— Boa noite, seja bem-vindo! – Disse Will com seu sorriso mais cortez. 

— Boa noite, Will. – A voz grave do homem reverberou por toda a pequena loja, fazendo com que o sorriso do cuteleiro aumentasse.

Dr. Hannibal Lecter, esse era o nome do seu melhor e mais intrigante cliente.


	2. Segundo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eis aqui com mais um capitulo. Talvez os capitulos estajam um pouco curtos porém tento não me estender muito nesses capitulos inicias, já que tudo indica que terei que fazer capitulos mais extensos futuramente. De qualquer maneira, espero que gostem.

Exaustão. 

Essa era a palavra que resumia Will Graham quando ele colocou a faca pronta em cima da mesinha de seu atelie. Passava das quatro e meia da tarde, estava a pouco mais de cinco horas trabalhando sem grande interrupções, a loja estava pouco movimentada, o que permitiu com que ele se dedicasse algumas horas a mais a suas taferas. Teve bastante trabalho até então, além da faca que precisava terminar para expor nos balcões de vidro – Will gostava de deixar uma quantidade considerável de facas prontas, para que seus clientes tivessem uma amostra de seus trabalho para além dos catalogos que ele mesmo montava –, tinha três facas para fazer de uma encomenda. Facas simples, antigas estilo baionetas, para uma peça de teatro de um grupo famoso da região. No ínicio achou um tanto peculiar, era possível achar modelos parecidos em diversos sites da internet. Porém, um dos atores, Gavin, explicou que precisava ser em um estilo especifico, do qual eles não conseguiram encontrar em nenhum lugar para comprar, foi então que decidiram encomendar e disse que prontamente haviam o recomendado. O cuteleiro não deixou de ficar honrado por isso. 

Ainda tinha alguns ajustes para fazer em ambas as facas, mas no geral estavam prontas e ele poderia descansar um pouco, a facas seriam buscadas apenas no outro dia de manhã, tinha tempo de sobra para qualquer alteração ou ajuste que fosse necessário nelas. Sentou-se na pequena cadeira que tinha mais ao fundo da sala, o dia estava consideravelmente quente, o calor que exalada na forja não ajudava muito, Graham secou o suor irritante que escorria pela lateral do rosto com a fina camisa preta de linho que usava. Apesar do trabalho rustico e manual, o cuteleiro ainda prezava muito pela boa aparência, mantendo o habito de se vestir suficientemente bem para trabalhar, mesmo que obtasse por suas roupas mais confortáveis, como as calças e camisas de linho. Se bem que em momentos como aquele, Will se arrependia um pouco de sua escolha já que as roupas que usava parecia deixar tudo ainda mais quente. Decidiu ir pra frente da loja, tudo estaria mais fresco por conta do ar condicionado. Abriu a porta do atelie, caminhou até a cadeira que tinha perto da caixa registradora e sentou-se ali. O dia estava meio parado, talvez porque já se aproximavam do final do mês, as pessoas ficavam um pouco preguiçosas pra compras naquela época. Olhou o relogio, cinco e meia, pensou que poderia fechar mais cedo caso continuasse tudo muito lento assim. 

Ligou a pequena TV que tinha ali, passava o noticiario da tarde. A policia parecia estar se divertindo, pensou Will Graham ao ver que o jornal falava sobre mais um crime do serial killer mais procurado da região nos ultimos anos, The Chesapeake Ripper. O cuteleiro apoiou uma mão no rosto enquanto assistia e ponderava, tinha algo de bem curioso e peculiar no modo que ele cometia seus crimes, não era como qualquer serial killer, tinha algo de refinado em tudo que ele fazia. Tinha um toque perfeccionista. 

— Dá pra entender porque a FBI nunca conseguiu pegar ele. – Disse para si mesmo. 

Estava tão absorto que mal percebeu que alguém tinha entrado na loja e observava a alguns segundos. 

— Porque diz isso, Sr. Graham? – A voz de Hannibal preencheu o local, fazendo Will se sobressaltar.

— Céus... – Levou a mão ao peito que batia rapidamente pelo susto levado. Se perguntou como aquele homem havia conseguido entrar tão sorrateiramente, isso era mistério. — Boa tarde pra você também, Dr. Lecter. 

Will viu Hannibal sorrir minimamente, quase imperceptivel porém não evitou de sorrir também. Hannibal era um de seus melhores clientes, aparecia ali sempre a cada duas semanas, comprava uma faca e outra, sempre as mais caras da loja. Algumas vezes conversavam por alguns minutos, sobre as facas ou sobre o noticiario. 

— Respondendo sua pergunta, estava ponderando como esse tal Chesapeake Ripper parece perfeccionista, ele não deixa pontas soltas. — Will disse olhando novamente para a TV enquanto eles detalhavam a cena do crime.

— Bom, é esperado que ele não deixe pontas soltas, acredito que ele não deseja ser pego. – Hannibal respondeu enquanto olhava curiosamente o cuteleiro.

— Um criminoso sempre vai deixar uma ponta solta, uma hora ou outra. Mas ele não, obvimente ele não quer ser pego, mas, acima de tudo, ele não vai se deixar ser pego, ele é esperto demais, querendo ou não ele sempre vai estar um passo a frente deles. — Disse apontando pra TV no exato momento que um dos policias explicava sobre o caso e como havia pouquissimas evidências no cena do crime. – Will não reprimiu o sorriso por estar certo. 

— Você parece conhecer bem sobre. 

— Eu acompanho o caso a alguns anos, é intrigante. E um tanto cômico a maneira que isso se estende, parece Tom e Jerry porém é difícil saber quem é o gato e quem é o rato nessa história. – Will sorriu dessa vez olhando Hannibal, este que o observava com divertida curiosidade. 

Graham classificava Hannibal como uma antiga caixa ornamentada, bonita, elegante e extremamente intrigante mas que te diz muito pouco enquanto você não saber o codigo correto para abri-la e saber o que tem dentro. O psiquiatra era alguém curioso, sempre muito cortês e polido, parecia sempre pensar muito bem no que dizia e sabia o que deveria ser dito. Era um homem de sorrisos de canto, postura impecável e ternos elegante e, provavelmente, muito caros. Sabia ser alguém de muita inteligência pois era renomado na área que atuava, porém ainda sabia-se muito pouco dele, sua vida privada era mantida longe de olhares curiosos, nada era dito sobre sua vida antes de se mudar para EUA. Seus gestos e expressões não entregavam muito além de seu invejavel autocontrole e racionalidade. Ele deixava Will Graham intrigado, queria descobrir mais, era curioso por natureza, porém não sabia como tirar informações do homem a sua frente, mal se conheciam, tinha uma relação puramente profissional, não queria parecer invasivo.

— De qualquer, muito provavel que você não esteja aqui pra jogar conversa fora. – Will sorriu de maneira simpatica, levantando-se e caminhando até o meio do balcão, ficando de frente para o psiquiatra. 

— Não considero uma conversa contigo algo a se jogar fora, porém, certamente, meu intuito aqui é outro. 

Will sorriu mais uma vez

— Então vamos aos negócios. 

Começou mostrar algumas das facas novas que tinha feito, explicou algumas coisas como metal usado, eficácia do fio, tenacidade, potência da perfuração, entre outras coisas. Hannibal era sempre muito atento a essas coisas, escutava sem quase fazer comentários ou questionamentos, parecia sempre muito satisfeito com os detalhes e informações dada pelo cuteleiro sobre suas fabricações. Depois pouco mais de meia hora, Lecter já havia escolhido as duas facas que levaria, duas facas Chaira com cabo de chife de cervo, apesar de não apreciar muito, facas com cabos confeccionados com ossos e deriavados de animais chamavam atenção e tinham alto valor, Graham não conseguiu resistir muito tempo ao voto de não fabricá-las. Hannibal particularmente parecia gostar muito delas e nem sequer hesitava com os valores altos das mesmas. 

Colocou as facas dentro da caixa e entregou-as ao psiquiatra que sorriu satisfeito com elas em mãos. 

— Muito obrigado, Sr. Graham. Farei bom uso das suas facas. 

— Espero que faça mesmo. Até logo, Dr. Lecter. 

E como sempre fazia, acenou minimamente com a cabeça antes de se virar e caminhar elegantemente até a saída da loja, deixando Will Graham um pouco mais intrigado do que da última vez. Esperaria as duas semanas pacientemente até sua próxima visita, torcendo para que conseguisse arrancar alguma coisa daquele homem misterioso.

**Author's Note:**

> Explicação sobre alguns termos da fanfic: 
> 
> Aço 52100: É um tipo de aço de carbono e cromo. Um dos aços mais usados na cutelatia nacional 
> 
> Bigorna: A bigorna é um utensílio feito de aço, ferro forjado, ferro fundido ou outro metal semelhante, de corpo central quadrangular e, normalmente, com extremidades com forma de cônica ou piramidal, sobre o qual são apoiados metais a serem malhados e moldados, a quente ou a frio.
> 
> Forja: Forno utilizado para aquecer os metais a serem trabalhados


End file.
